Zero (Drakengard)
Zero, also known as Rose is the main heroine of the video game, Drakengard. She is an Intoner, one who is gifted with the ability to manipulate magic through songs. She is the eldest and the most powerful of the Intoners. Zero is on a killing spree and relentlessly hunting her sisters. Zero's left arm is prosthetic. She gains a distinctive flower growing out of her right eye, which continues to grow. Mikhail is her trustworthy partner. Personality Zero has a violent disposition and is easily irritated, having no tolerance for anything complicated or repetitive. She doesn't care about her own appearance in the slightest, and has little regard for her health due to her ultimate fate. Often apathetic and bitter, she is prone to scoffing at anyone or anything which distracts from her main objective. In the Japanese script, she has a quirk for flippantly switching to polite language. When she does this, it's often used as build up for a satirical insult. Her haughtiness is occasionally mocked and played for laughs, especially when she appears to be confident in herself. In the English script, she is far more foul-mouthed, and her voice actress Platt uses a harsher tone than Uchida. Michael was the only being Zero had trusted. The two partners were close and understood one another well. Zero is haunted by her dreams of their time together after his death. She initially feels emotionally detached from Mikhail –since the two dragons are completely different from one another– and refuses to call him by name; she insists that Michael is the only one who can have that right. Over the course of their adventure, however, Zero's feelings for him soften as she instructs and relies on him. She eventually becomes attached to him with maternal endearment. While she mostly either ignores or threatens them, Zero does have some fondness for the disciples she takes on after killing their original mistresses. She briefly shows moments of melancholy if they should die for her, but spares them no mercy if they should betray her. History Zero is a nickname; she has no real given name. Her oldest memory is her abusive mother yelling at her. Her mother would whip her back constantly until she lost all sensations on it. Zero reasoned that her mother was only raising her in the only way she knew and didn't blame her mother for her cruelty. She accepted long ago that she was an unwanted child and a bothersome pest to her mother's livelihood. Her mother sold her off when she was a child to prostitution. She once teamed up with a fellow prostitute girl she trusted and decided to call Indigo (based on the color of her eyes). They decided to steal as much gold from the brothel as they could carry. As they ran out of town, a regular costumer of Indigo was waiting for them by the town gate. Indigo and him were determined to kill Zero, as Indigo revealed she only needed her to carry away more gold. Zero was caught by people from the brothel and brought back. Eventually, she decided to kill everyone in the brothel and to make an escape by herself. She also pocketed all the money she could, but was robbed by bandits later on, barely escaping from being sold into prostitution again. Zero decided to only take as much money as she needed from then on. Wandering again to a city that didn't know her face, Zero had encountered a man whose name she doesn't remember. He was one of the patrons of the brothel where she worked. While he did recognize her, for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to kill him when he approached her. They lived together within the same house and shared a quaint life of peace together. Zero, however, contracted a deadly and highly contagious illness and, fearing for his life, the man abandoned her, but not before trying to sell her. Zero, however, killed the man by cutting off his head, noting that the man looked surprised in his final moments. As she continued to wander, Zero had subconsciously decided to kill anyone in sight when she wanted something. She has killed so many people –regardless of age or gender– that she has lost count. One day, she broke into a household for food and killed every single family member. When the eldest daughter asked her reasons for the slaughter before her death, Zero found that she had no real justifications for doing so and merely did it as a reflex. Zero was ultimately caught, when her illness became too much for her to bear. She was placed in a cell with five other girls that had plotted against the corrupt Lord of the land. These girls were subject to horrible torture, unlike Zero, who was simply given a few lashes instead. The girls all died one by one, with Zero being the last one alive. Finally, Zero's illness caught up with her, as she started coughing up blood. In her last moments, she gazed upon a beautiful pink flower that rose from the ground. The flower that she saw revived her, taking root deep within her. She became a tool of destruction through which the flower sought to further its ambition of destroying humanity. It gave Zero the power of an Intoner. Zero attempted to destroy the flower by committing suicide, but that only resulted in the flower creating five more Intoners and the splitting of Zero's powers among them. Zero sees the creation of her Intoner "sisters" as her own fault, which is why she decides to kill them by herself. Category:Heroines Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Lead Females Category:Final Bosses Category:Video Game Bosses Category:Anti Hero Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Good Darkness Category:Heroic Murderer Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Heroes with Dissonant Serenity Category:Harshly Treated Victim Category:Victims of Abuse Category:Emotionless Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Spear Users Category:Clawed Heroes Category:Magic User Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Serious Heroes Category:Sadistic Heroes Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Lazy Heroes Category:Self Hating Heroes